Rastone
by Karla YtF
Summary: TRANSLATION: Sirius and James would be legend. Just like Bob Marley did, just like John Lennon. Years later, Sirius will understand that only the great die young. Soft hints of slash.


**Rastone**

_To Esme_

_**By Luzbelita**_

_**Translated by Karla**_

_Oh, I swoon_

_while loudspeakers play soft music_

_Leaning _

_over your fourtieth masterpiece_

_You must have loved_

_the colour of these violins_

_I wish you knew_

_your music was to stay forever_

_And I hope..._

* * *

The whole world cried when Freddy Mercury died, the pink disease they say.

No guitar ever played again in the same way they used to play after Jimmy Hendrix said goodbye to this world.

There was never a hotel more famous than the one that had the lifeless body of Jim Morrison in that bathroom.

Never again a small cut with a branch brought such consequences like those Bob Marley and the Rastafari World had to deal with.

There wasn't ever a woman hated so badly like Yoko Ono. And December 8 of 1980 will always be the saddest day of your life, even if you weren't born yet.

And all those deaths left a print in the history of music. They were legends.

He could spend hours and hours talking about them all, but the only way to truthfully discover the real sensation was to listen to them. So he was truthfully grateful that Sirius was such a rebel, otherwise he would have never discovered that music.

- "It's only rock and roll" Best song they have. - Sirius said, lying in his bed, smoking.

- Dude, Indeed. But Bob Marley with "No Woman No Cry" easily overcomes it. - They always fight over that, never an agreement should be reached. Sirius isn't searching for some peace, not even for a rapprochement to God. He's a rebel, he smokes and listens to rock and roll because he's a tough guy, always against the rules.

- Do you actually prefer Bob?. -

- Yes. - James says with such a confidence, like he was friend of the singer.

- You are so lost.

James smiles with arrogance. The same smile he dedicates every single morning, afternoon and night to Lily Evans. Nothing intentional, of course, it's just natural. If you stay that much time with Sirius Black it can actually mark you. Sirius knows, he knows what it's about to come, a comment yes, with a clear mark of James Prongs Potter.

- Sure, you smoke just to imagine you are cute. I do know where the ego comes from. - And there is that smile again, a smile of someone looking for some trouble.

The only answer of Sirius was a pillow flying right to James' head but he easily dodged it. Like James used to say: Seeker's reflexes. And Sirius answers once more with another pillow and another one until one of those is able to hit him.

- And yes, you are cute prongs, that's why Lily is so in love with you. - Sirius knows this is James' weak point. This isn't drug, it is grass made of peace. Some clear words of someone who smokes and looks for an excuse.

James stands up and gets to where his friend lays. So the blows started, kicks and any other thing they can actually do. It is a link they have, a link that doesn't exist neither with Peter nor with Remus. When they are together, they are just two normal teenagers, without romantic problems, without family problems. The best friends the world could ever meet, the dudes that understand each other just with a glance, those who share everything they own. Sirius is the brother James doesn't have and James is the brother Sirius would like to have had.

Half an hour later they are both laying in the same bed breathing heavily, Sirius with his hair in a mess and without shoes, James without his glasses and with a hair messier than normal.

- James, why am I so attractive? - He asks like trying to believe himself.

- I'm not sure Padfoot, I've been thinking about it but I can't find a right answer. - He says clearly frustrated, trying to sound like he actually did think about it.

- Remus says he can not believe such beauty neither. - Sirius laughs, remembering how his friend actually told him that all that grass was burning his brain.

They laugh together and nothing more was said.

_- Well I never kept a dollar past sunset; it always burned a hole in my pants._

To James, Sirius has always sung so bad, like the dog he is, but he can never make him stop, for some special reason he likes listen to him, and well, Sirius is no Jim Morrison or Freddy Mercury, but he's indeed a great like they were. They both will make a difference to this world, because when they are old and still together, their stories will be told to the little ones and no one will ever listen to magic music (to James and Sirius it's bullshit), they will all listen to real music, that music that makes you go to a concert and fills the soul with something you can not explain.

- I can not believe Lily isn't into this music. - James suddenly says, interrupting his friend.

- Jimmy, you have a bad taste, I've already told you that.

- But... Madonna? Mariah Carey? Who the fuck are those?. - James asks really confused. He can't understand why, just why, she listens to that music having such a huge variety of options.

- Well, you may want to see the bright side: when you are together, if you are, you could go to a Stones concert and invite me.

- Dude, you are so bad at trying to cheer me up. - James answers smiling.

- I know. What do you want me to tell you? Evans is weird and lame but you like her, I don't know how many times I've told you she's not the one for you, I don't get why you like her.

James likes that, the tough honesty of Sirius, no falseness, no repairs so the truth can be less painful, no lies. He just tells you the truth, in all sincerity and that's good because sometimes you need to be told the things right in front of you so you can react like you should. He loves him, James can't imagine life without him, he just wouldn't be James Potter.

Black smiles when his friend was left speechless. Sirius knows he is the only one who can accomplish that and he's damned proud of it. He fills his chest with air when he realizes he's got power over James, he's his prongs, his own, not even Evans can take him away, he's his. James carries with that mark _Property of Sirius Padfoot_.

Sirius doesn't know when he started feeling that way, maybe since that summer in which he just showed up in his house with a bag hanging from his back, looking for a place to live.

Or maybe when he felt his heart stopping when he saw Lily do nothing that day before James' insistence, when she just gave up, she didn't say a word and just left.

He really doesn't know since when he feels that away but he's aware of it and he definitely can't put an end to it.

- Rastone. - James whispers.

- What?. - Sirius asks confused.

- Rastone. _Rasta_, _stone_. - James said, without listening to his friend.

- Could you freaking tell me what the hell you are saying?

- Don't you understand? We both together are _Rastone_. - He exclaimed, trying desperately to explain.

- You are freaking mad. - Sirius said.

- I am not! Put the words together, Rastafari and Stone, Don't you see? Rastone. - And his face shined like if he just made a life changing find.

- You are a freaking witty. - Sirius laughs at his friend's wisecrack because it actually suits and that's what they are.

- We are going to make history, bro. - James says, confident of his words. And Black knows it's true, because they both share a special bond, a bond that Sirius feared would break if Lily came into the equation, as hard as it is to admit, he felt jealous. And yes, he sometimes gets scared because it's even more painful when he sees that James' perseverance is taking effect on Lily.

- You are like a brother to me. - James suddenly says, from his heart, he has realized something is bothering his friend and that worries him, he seems more cranky than usual and he definitely doesn't like that. He knows Sirius won't say anything, he never does, but he knows those word have a deep meaning for him, that he has his complete trust. No need to say words to Sirius Black, not to him.

- You are like a brother to me too. - It was so hard to admit but he really wants James to listen to it, he wants to know James knows. He feels James' look over his head and fights against the temptation of turning around and say something rude, just to calm things.

- You are such a softy. - James whispers and laughs.

- You're taking advantage, It's a nice day, I'm in a good mood. - Sirius answers, defending himself.

- Let's go get the others; you know Remus doesn't like the smell we leave in the room after smoking. - He stands up from the bed and adjusts his clothes.

He doesn't want to go find Remus or Peter, it won't be the same. Remus doesn't believe in his dreams and Peter is to fearful to take necessary risks, even for his friends.

Anyway, no one will be able to take that dream away from him and he knows James won't let them take it, they will always be remembered and when they are old, people will listen to real music.

But Jim Morrison, Bob Marley and all those idols died young.

The war didn't let James invite Sirius to go see the Stones, it didn't let James fulfill their dreams, it all changed, there was not time anymore.

And Sirius knew. Only the great die young and in the most tragic and painful ways.

_James was a great, indeed, he always knew, but then again, only the great die young and like the great James was, death came first._

* * *

**N/A:**

_Yes indeed, challenges inspire me in such a way. xD_

_What do you think? It was kinda hard to write, it all came because I read a summary of a story by Nayed and after listening to "Rastone de Resistencia suburbana con el Pity"._

_The only thing clear in my mind was that James would be the one listening to reggae and besides I love reggae and rock, James was a great and there were many greats that died young._

_I wanted to write a kiss or something but it just wouldn't fit in._

_You know, reviews are always welcome. Thank you all who got to this point._

_Luzbelita!_

* * *

**N/T:**

I read this amazing, AMAZING fic some weeks ago and I... I cried with that last part so I just wanted my friends to read it. Anyway, go find Luzbelita, she's amazing.

Reviews are welcome, they are for you Luz!

I added the verse (by the Gathering) in the beginning, hope you don't mind dear!

Karla


End file.
